


Rescue Be Her Name

by XtaticPearl



Series: Tumblr prompt works [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, Hopeful Ending, POV Pepper Potts, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: Pepper doesn't give up when Tony doesn't come back after the Snap. She knows better. She knows that she will bring him back.





	Rescue Be Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Avengers Endgame trailer

She has watched the world burn before. 

Pepper didn’t know what it said about her life that she could easily say that she had watched the world almost end, not once but a few times too many. It was an elastic wound, stretching to accommodate new hurt with every added experience, and it scared her. The idea of growing accustomed to loss, to fear so tangible that it laced every breath, the thought of _this_  being her entire life terrified her core. 

It still wasn’t enough to overshadow the petrifying horror that came back to her every time she lost Tony. 

The satellite tracker spun in circles with empty results as she sat in Tony’s workshop, hitting her 38th try. One more time. Again. 

There was no other choice in her mind, she knew as she let Friday’s localized frame modify the new search parameters. The world had become hollow, ashes filling a thinned boundary, and names flashing in red alongside verdicts passed by probabilities - but she had done this before. She had seen Tony go through a wormhole, wanting to yell and scream and hitting call when she saw his missed call too late. She had seen a broken helmet in their crashed home and an ocean swallowing the man she loved. She had fallen into fire and dragged Tony out of it with her. 

There was no other option. For Pepper, nothing else was acceptable. 

Out in the Compound, the remaining Avengers were scouring every inch of resource to right the wrongs they had let invade the planet. They were crawling back to each other, bruised and halved from those they loved, for one last fight. 

Pepper never had a last. She would always have ‘another’, but never a ‘last’. Not when Iron Man was in danger because while the man inside the gleaming armour had promised to save the world as long as he lived, Pepper had a different vow. 

She would preserve her world until she died. 

“Boss,” Friday broke her thoughts and Pepper turned from the purple and silver gauntlet she was trying. The screen was unchanged for most part except -

A blink. Two blinks. 

“Is that a signal?” she asked, gut clenching with painful hope and let a stuttering breath out when the signal got stronger, opening a message. 

“Is this thing on?” a voice asked, the voice she hadn’t heard in too long, and Pepper felt her lips curl into a smile even as her eyes welled. The holo-visual of Tony came alive, tired and dirty and the most beautiful thing Pepper Potts had seen since a calmer walk in the park. 

She had sent the message to assemble even before the message had ended and her hand curled into a fist under the gauntlet as the video petered out. 

Tony had lost hope but Pepper had learnt to build back homes from ashes. The new armour enveloped her perfectly, locking her strength firmer and the blue slits flashed against the barren workshop walls. She was ready for the mission. 

Pepper had known that Iron Man was made to defend but she had learnt something about herself too. 

She was made to rescue. 


End file.
